No fue un sueño
by Sandra Snape
Summary: Cuando Folken muere deja a una amiga muy querida para el.... y tiene que despedirse de ella. lean y dejen sus crìticas!


Hola! Aquí yo de nuevo con una de mis "historias" dejen sus criticas por favor.

Disclaimer : los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto la familia Lancaster.

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A GISHA Y A MI AMIGA ARELY

No fue un sueño

De pie frente al espejo, Amelia Lancaster contemplaba su hermoso vestido de novia, era sencillo, con poco vuelo y de color blanco perla. El velo que cubria su rostro era el mismo que hacia tiempo había usado su madre, antes de aquel accidente en una de las fortalezas del ducado de Lancaster, al oeste de Fassa, mismo del que provenia ella misma.

Las cosas se habian precipitado desde un principio, cuando regresó de fanelia para conocer a Folken Fanel, quien seria su esposo y lograria la union de Lancaster y Fanelia. Su visita había sido larga y en ese tiempo había aprndido cosas que jamas creyó llegar a conocer. Y aun así, con quien iba a casase en pocos minutos no era con Folken.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El enorme comedor del castillo, adornado entonces con finos cubiertos de plata, copas de cristal reluciente y una elegante vajilla de porcelana pintada, seria en unos cuantos minutos el testigo de la reunion de nobles familias de gaea. Las naves flotantes de los lejanos reinos de Asturia, Fassa y Lancaster transportaban a grandes personalidades de aquel extraño planeta.

Desde la ventana de su habitación Folken podia ver las naves, y si ponia atención, también a las personas que iban dentro.

-hermano- llamo Van desde la puerta- este traje no me gusta

Folken retiro su vista de la ventana y le sonrio a su pequeño hermano.

-pero debes usarlo- le respondió- a los visitantes les gustará verte así de elegante.

Van se sentó en la mullida cama de aquella habitación todo enfurruñado(n/a:que lindo) y con el ceño fruncido. El principe de Fanelis le revolvió el cabello azabache y esbozó una calida sonrisa.

-a mi tampoco me gusta mi traje-le confesó en voz baja

a Van se le iluminó el rostro y salió corriendo de la habitación.

El viento que entraba en la nave era algo frió y le provocó escalofrios. Se aparto de la ventana y miró al frente, donde estaba William el capitán de la flota aerea de lancaster.

Era un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello algo canoso. Tenia un porte distinguido y la espalda ancha.

-pronto aterrizaremos princesa-

Amelia se limito a asentir, salió de la cabina a arreglarse para la cena. Sabia que esa noche los gobernantes de cada nación arreglarín compromisos y alianzas entre ellos.

-Amelia- llamó su padre.

-si, padre-

-esta noche debes comportarte como toda una dama- los ojos oscuros de su padre la analizaban centímetro a centímetro.

-lo entiendo-

-mas te vale que así sea-

en cuanto su padre hubo salido se apresuró a ponerse el vestido azul que había arreglado para esa noche.

-las cosas seran mejores a partir de ahora-

-lo se padre-

-gracias por comprender lo de tu compromiso folken-

-lo comprendo y lo respeto, todo sea por el bien de fanelia- la voz del joven se escuchaba muy segura

a la edad de 14 años, ya era maduro y estaba mas que preparado para ser rey. Su traje negro y plateado lo hacian verse mayor. Escucho a Van discutir con su madre sobre el traje.

-La cena va a comenzar- anunció un paje de la corte

La música comenzó a sonar en el salón y la servidumbre encendió el enorme candelabro y unas cuantas velas sobre la mesa.

El rey de Fanelia se sento para recibir a los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron ,los Aston, luego llego la familia real de Fassa.

Folken alzo la mirada de nuevo y se acomodó en su silla, entraban por la enorme puerta de madera Radfel Lancaster seguido de su esposa Mariel y de su hija...Amelia si mal no recordaba.

Llevaba puesto un vestido azul, elegante en extremo. El cabello negro le caia sobre los hombros y en cuanto notó que la miraban dirigió la mirada al mosaico del suelo del comedor.

Así que esa chica era Amalia Lancaster, ella se acomodó en un asiento junto al hijo de los Fassa. Y también, frente a el.

Teniéndola así de cerca pudo notar que sus ojos eran grises y profundos .

-¿qué le ves a esa chica hermano?-

-es bonita ¿no Van?

-Puag es una niña- los comentarios del pequeño van le resultaron graciosas a Dryden.

-disculpe joven van- Amelia miro a van fijamente- me parecio que hablaba de mi ¿verdad?

-sip-

-oh, ¿ y que decia de mi?

-que eres una niña y las niñas son feas-

-tu eres mas feo que yo-

-no es cierto

-si es cierto

Folken miraba aquella escena con diversión, no todos los días veias discutir a un niño de 4 años con una chica de 13 o 14

-Van- llamo la madre de ambos- ya vamos a comer, silencio

-si mami-

la servidumbre entro con el primer platillo: filete de ternera relleno de verduras. Tan pronto todos empezaron a comer, el comedor se llenó de murmullos. Pasó un poco rato y Amelia aun no tocaba su comida. Dio un pequeño sorbo al vino que había en una de las copas.

-¿qué pasa? ¿por qué no come señorita Lancaster?

-no es nada, solo me siento un poco mareada

-¿quiere salir a tomar aire?

Amelia asintió y Folken se levantó de su lugar, el comedor entero se giró a mirarlos.

-¿a dónde vas Folken?- pregunto van

-a acompañar a la señorita Lancaster afuera, se siente mal-

ella agachó la cabeza y se levantó

-¿ me permiten salir un segundo?

-yo te acompañare hija- su padre fue hacia ella y la tomó de la mano.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada del castillo, cerca de una reja

-¡¿QUÉ NO TE DIJE QUE TE COMPORTARAS!

-lo siento padre me siento muy mal

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!

El hombre levantó uno de sus imponentes brazos y le planto a su hija una bofetada tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse de la reja para no caer.

Radfel Lancaster regresó al comedor y la dejó como siempre, llorando desconsolada. Se acurrucó contra la reja y se abrazó a sus radillas.

-¿por qué lloras Amelia?-

levanto la mano y vio el torso desnudo de un hombre y distinguio entre las sombras un par de alas negras. Se esforzo por levantar mas la mirada y vió los ojos rubí del principe de Fanelia, que la miraban como si le tuvieran compasión.

-por que no le importa, Folken- esquivó su mirada volteando a otro lado.

-lo vi todo-

el le volteo la cara con una mano, y la obligó a mirarlo.

-no dire nada, tranquila-

-gracias-

-¿quieres salir de aquí?

-¿cómo? La reja esta cerrada

Folken la abrazó.

-sujetate

abrio sus alas y ambos salieron volando del castillo, ella miraba hacia abajo y se aferraba aun mas al chico.

-¿quieres ir al bosque?

-a donde sea pero rapido-

-relajate no te voy a dejar caer-

-claro que me voy a relajar cuando voy volando a quien sabe cuantos metros del suelo-

pronto llegaron al bosque y Folken se abrio paso entre las copas de los arboles . en cuanto hubo aterrizado Amelia se soltó de el y se acomodó el largo vestido azul.

Escucho que Folken reia

-no se de que te ries pero no es gracioso-

el la sujetó de nuevo por la cintura y la llevó hasta una rama de encino que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-si vieras tu rostro si te pareceria gracioso.

-Ja-

De pronto, frente e el, la chica se inclino y vomito.

-ya ves lo que haces-

-es asqueroso-

-que lindo- el rostro de Amelia estaba palido- quiero volver al castillo

-pero si acabamos de llegar-

ella bufó y cruzó los brazos en un gesto de disgusto. Un relámpago se hizo ver a lo lejos y unos segundos decpues un estruendoso trueno

las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer y ni siquiera había oscurecido por completo.

-de beriamos busca refugio-

-después-

la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y el viento movia con fuerza las ramas de los arboles que se agitaban salvajemente.

-es una tromba- desplegó sus alas negras y se acercó a Amelia

-¿que haces?

-Cúbrete con mis alas-

Ella se acurrucó junto a Folken y el la cubrió con sus alas, las gotas de agua que se colaban entre las ramas de los arboles eran frias, la espelda de Folken estaba empapándose.

Amelia pasó sus manos hacia la espalda del joven y el se estremeció, las manos de la chica eran suaves y tibias. El abrumador silencio entre ellos resultaba incomodo. Pero Folken rompio el silencio.

-¿sabes que van a comprometernos?

-si

-¿y estas segura de querer hacerlo?

-No, no te conozco-

-Podemos tomarnos un tiempo, para hacer amistad

Otro trueno hizo que Amelia se apretara mas a Folken, el extendio sus alas y se dirigió fuera del bosque hacia un enorme prado, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia se hacia mas fuerte.

-debemos esperar a que pase la tormenta- indicó ella.

-¿ donde?

-no lo se-

-mejor disfrutemos de la lluvia- sonrió-¿ o te da miedo?

-ja, de cobarde no sufro-

-¿entonces que esperas?

-Alcanzame-

Ella salio corriendo y su vestido azul se empapaba con la lluvia, haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo. El corrio tras ella con el pecho desnudo y el cabello estorbándole en la cara.

Ambos reian y jugaban como un par de viejos amigos, corrieron hasta hartarse y unos minutos después de que quedara totalmente oscuro, se sentaron sobre el pasto mojado. Folken se recostó y miró al cielo

-hermoso no lo crees-

-si es muy hermoso-

y en efecto, esa noche después de la tormenta, el cielo estaba cuajado de estrellas y la luna fantasma se erigia sobre fanelia como un guardian, comenzó a llover de nuevo, esta vez una suave brisa, Amelia temblo de frió y se recostó junto a Folken.

-tengo frio-

-yo también-

el la abrazó con sus fornidos brazos y ella le correspondió pasaron largo rato uno al lado del otro. Hasta que decidieron que era tiempo de volver al castillo.

dentro del castillo, los Fanel y los Lancaster se encontraban nerviosos y angustiados por la repentina ausencia de Amelia y Folken

en cuanto vieron a los dos jóvenes entrar completamente mojados al castillo comenzaron los regaños.

A Amelia la llevaron al ala izquierda del castillo y a Folken al derecho.

Folken se hallaba echado en su cama , no se había quitado una sola prenda que tenia. No podia dejar de pensar en los preciosos ojos de la chica de Lancaster.

Se levanto y se quitó toda la ropa excepto la ropa interior. Comenzó a buscar su ropa cuando tocaron la puerta.

Se dirigió a abrir olvidándose de su falta de ropa y vió a Amelia tras la puerta con los ojos como platos.

Folken se percató de su semidesnudez y se quedó paralizado.

-Mejor vuelvo mas tarde

-no, pasa- dijo el- yo me voy a vestir-

-esta bien-

Folken entro al baño de su habitación y se vistió lo mas rapido que pudo.ambos se quedaron conversando largo rato, y de pronto, se quedaron callados y se besaron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° FIN FLASHBACK °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Volvió a Fanelia con la sorpresa de que Folken había muerto, no podia creerlo simplemente se negaba a aceptarlo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Corrió a través del bosque y se dejo caer frente a la tumba de Folken, escucho un susurro detrás de ella.

-¿por qué lloras Amelia?

imposible, su voz, su hermosa e inconfundible voz. Estaba tras ella, pero se negaba a voltear por miedo a que fuera una ilusión.

Giró lentamente la cabeza y ¡allí estaba Folken! Sonriéndole y esperando a que se levantara. Había algo difernte en el...un brazo de metal

Dejando atrás la impresión de verlo ahí fijo sus ojos en el brazo de metal.

-el dragon me lo arrancó- dijo cuando se percató de que miraba su brazo.

-Por dios- lo abrazó como si quisiera percatarse de que fuera real- eres tu, no estas muerto

-si lo estoy pero vine a despedirme de ti-

ella se soltó de el y lo miró, y el por un segundo deseó estar vivo de nuevo.

-te ame como a nadie en esta vida-

-no te vayas-

-debo hacerlo-

y en ese instante la visión de Folken se desvaneció en el aire y donde había estado su mano apareció una pluma negra

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIN FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- NO FUE UN SUEÑO- se repitió Amelia frente al espejo.


End file.
